


La primera vez

by Leyn3380



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types, Scream (Movies), Slasher (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Jashael, M/M, Myeryhees, Pregnant Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyn3380/pseuds/Leyn3380
Summary: Michael se encuentra sumamente nostalgico tras ser apaleado por una abalancha hormonal, tomo una decisión por su cuenta y no sabe  como decirselo a su chico grande.Totalmente atrapado por el recuerdo se sumerge en las primeras veces de su relación sin darse cuenta de que estaban volviendo a afrontar una primera vez ¿La ausencia del asesino del lago no es demasiado sospechosa? Es notoria sin lugar a dudas.





	La primera vez

Era una tarde muy bonita, el sol parecía favorecer la iluminación en el bosque provocando que se realce el brillo de las hojas y el color de la crujiente madera en los árboles. Realmente se sentía a gusto con su rutina por una vez en mucho tiempo el universo parecía actuar a su favor, sin embargo, muy en lo profundo de su mente algo lo tenia preocupado e inquieto: hacían ya varios días en los que su querida pareja desaparecía a medía tarde con la excusa de ver al Doc por problemas con la gran Entidad. Obviamente no era algo que pudiera cuestionar realmente pero escuchar la misma excusa cada vez llamaba un poco su atención sin mencionar también que Michael se había vuelto más arisco de lo habitual con él.  
Suspiro agobiado por su ambiente familiar y llamo a su conciencia para no arruinarse a si mismo el día. Con los dedos incrustados en los ojos de su mascara se detuvo un segundo para presionar el puente de su nariz de forma algo dolorosa, quizás si era un poco más brusco se le caerían los ojos, respiro profundamente y se aventuro más allá de los límites de su bosque hacia donde se supone que no podía ir. En estos momentos no le importaban los tratados, necesitaba alejarse para pensar con claridad y enfriar la mente ¿No podría ser tan molesto saludar a un vecino? Ya conocía a buena parte de los habitantes del bosque frondoso de Thantharia y realmente no hubo problema cuando al pasar se topo con uno o dos vecinos que lo saludaron sin problemas.  
Todo marchaba bien en su paseo a excepción de que no reconocía el lugar y la flora comenzaba a disminuir dejando ver un hermoso descampado con pasto algo alto y unas cuantas flores esparcidas por el viento ¿Donde estoy? Se preguntó sin detener el pasó, entonces su viejo corazón se salto unos pasos y se detuvo en seco.  
En el centró de ese hermoso lugar había un viejo poso lleno de moho él cual se trepaba por el pasto y se extendía un poco al rededor de su forma. La piel se le erizo un poco a Jason tras ver unos pequeños píes colgados de la orilla gotear destacados por un blanco vestido algo manchado por el agua sucia y una larga cabellera que recaía sobre las rodillas.  
Jason hipo y la figura levanto la mirada directo hacia él, ambos permanecieron estáticos antes de dar un paso al frente de forma mutua. El cuerpo de pie en el pasto avanzó hacia él más rápido de lo que pudo haber reaccionado para detenerse justo al frente y verlo detenidamente mientras una mano pálida y húmeda ascendía de forma lenta con intenciones de tocar. Se podía apreciar perfectamente que se trataba de una figura femenina, solo una pequeña parte de la cara se revelaba entre todo el manojo de cabellos resaltando un ojo negro que observaba analítico al gigante.  
La fémina lo tocó, alcanzando su pecho para presionar su mano donde se suponía se hallaba su corazón y ella también hipo cuando el corazón de Jason volvió a saltarse unos latidos por la cercanía, imito su acción y levantó su mano un poco y ambos unieron sus palmas mientras aún se miraban sorprendidos y llenos de algo que no entendían. Jason no podía explicar ese algo que cosquilleo en su pecho, tan intenso como la primera vez que vio a Michael y tan cálido como los abrazos de su madre.  
Sus dedos se entrelazaron lentamente atrapados por algo nuevo, algo espontáneo. Como si ya se conocieran, como si pudieran leerse las mentes y sentir lo que el otro siente. ¿Que se supone que era esto?  
-Sadako -pronunció bajo y dulce, hasta podría decir que cargado de una inocencia cegadora. Pero no hizo más que decir eso.  
\- Jason -respondió igualmente.  
Dos espíritus del agua acababan de encontrarse, unidos por el latido de sus muertos corazones.

(....)

Los papeles cambiaron drásticamente cuando fue Michael el que empezó a notar la ausencia de su amada pareja

Los papeles cambiaron drásticamente cuando fue Michael el que empezó a notar la ausencia de su amada pareja.  
En un principio Jason parecía salir para sus típicas rondas de entre semanas pero comenzó a llamar su atención cuando se volvieron más frecuentes, tardaba más en volver y salía más temprano al punto de perder días enteros en los que solo se veía con Michael durante la cena y antes de dormir. Incluso había dejado de ser molesto (a ojos del demonio de mascara blanca) ¿Que estaba ocurriendo?  
-Shape, me estas escuchando?- Bramo el hombre frente a él y este solo devolvió la mirada detenidamente y asintió.- Bien, debes seguir cuidadosamente todas mis recomendaciones...- él solo volvió a asentir y el Doc. lo miro detenidamente. -Por que tan pensativo? Problemas en el paraíso?- realmente no pudo evitar reír tras su propio comentario.  
-Desearía que Electrocutes tu propio cerebro uno de estos días- espetó.  
-Crees que no lo hice antes?- La sonrisa jalada por metal pareció extenderse y los ojos brillaron en ligeras descargas pasivas.  
-Lo que sea, te veo la próxima semana- rápidamente se puso de pié y se apresuro a salir del consultorio.  
-No olvides invitar a Voorhees a la consulta de la próxima semana!!- cantoneo más con tentó que lo habitual, Michael se detuvo solo un segundo en la puerta para escuchar antes de abandonar el lugar.

Una vez más llego a la casa para no encontrar a nadie más que la sombra de Ghost paseándose por la casa haciendo quien sabrá qué.  
-Mickey! Volviste ¿Como te fue con Doc.?-pregunto curioso. Michael se quitó los zapatos y paso a recostarse al sofá.  
-Igual que siempre- respondió algo cortante.  
-Qué pasa? Estas molesto? Sabes que si Cárter fue muy rudo con los electros puedes decírmelo y iré a darle una paliza- bromeo fingiendo fiereza y consiguió una risa por parte de Michael.  
-No, esta bien. Estoy algo cansado, nada más-  
-Ya veo. Trajiste nuevas indicaciones? Una dieta nueva quizás? Uhh, hablando de dietas tengo hambre ¿Quieres waffles con chocolate?- pregunto cual tren descarrilado y solo obtuvo otra pequeña risa.  
-Callate, haces demasiadas preguntas. Ve y has de comer- ordeno empujando un poco con el pié a su compañero quien acudió rápidamente a la cocina tras la patada.  
Miro el reloj y eran alrededor de las 6:00 de la tarde, normalmente Jason estaría entrando por la puerta ahora: se quitaría los zapatos y la chaqueta para acercarse a darle un casto beso en la frente antes de perturbar su comodidad, entonces levantaría sus pies y se sentaría en el otro extremo del sofá colocando sus piernas sobre sus muslos, acariciaría lentamente y le contaría sobre su "paseo".  
Pero eso ya no pasaba desde hace unos cuantos días, quizás semanas. La ausencia se notaba cuando no tenia nada más que hacer a parte de ver el techo y tratar de imaginar la razón por la cual su pareja llegaba tan tarde a casa...


End file.
